


A Paladin's Betryal

by BlueSpaceKitty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Klangst Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSpaceKitty/pseuds/BlueSpaceKitty
Summary: Lance knows something is up with Keith but notices it too late.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shit at summaries. This was inspired by http://galaxiesandfairies.tumblr.com/ (check out her blog her art is super amazing) from the klangst-week betrayal picture!! It's my first voltron fic so i'm sorry if it's kinda everywhere. I'd love to hear some feedback though!! See hwat I would need to do in order to not suck at writing.

It started off like any other mission. Go and gather information and get back on the ship. Simple as that. Then why did everything go to shit?

* * *

 

Only two paladins where allowed to go on the mission while the rest of the team either worked on some tech stuff or work on cleaning since the castle took quiet the beating after the last Galra attack. Pidge and Hunk were all about that tech stuff and Shiro was helping Coran and Allura out with the castle. Even though Lance volunteered to clean around the castle with Coran like he always Shiro insisted that him and Keith go on the planet to gather the information.

“What??” Lance groaned as Allura agreed with Shiro that him and Keith will be the two going to the planet. “Why do I have to go? Especially with Keith! You know that we don’t get along together.” Lance frowned, crossing his arms.

“Then take this opportunity as a team exercise!” Allura clapped her hands together with a big smile. “Plus, it shouldn’t take long and the planet isn’t habitable to any violent creatures. You two will have to take a pod seeing as on the scanners there are a bunch of cliffs and mountains that would make it impossible for the lions to make a safe landing.”

Lance noted that Keith stood with his arms crossed as he listened to Allura. Keith has been unusually quiet and in the training deck a lot more than usual and that’s saying something because he is usually in there from morning to right at dinner time with a few breaks in between, sometimes for a couple of hours after dinner. However, lately Keith has been skipping meals and hardly sleeping and is either in his room locking himself away or at the training deck with little to no breaks. It was like he was trying to fight away something but it always came back to haunt him. Reluctantly, Lance mumbled in agreement and flashed a smile to the princess before heading over to where Keith was standing. “Are you ready, mullet?” He flashed a fake grin, patting Keith on the shoulder as he toke note on how he stiffened up a little at the interaction.

Keith took a step back from Lance and grunted with a nod of his head. “Get your armor on and we’ll meet at the pod in ten minutes.” Without waiting a response from Lance, Keith was already headed out the door without another word.

Lance looked over to Hunk and Pidge, who had been watching, with a raised eyebrow and just gave him a shrug and turned back to Pidge’s computer. Lance took a breath and then headed to get ready taking one last look at his teammates before leaving. ‘I have a bad feeling something will happen.’ Lance thought as he headed out to get ready.

* * *

 

“Whoa…” Lance whispered as him and Keith were exploring for the cave that Allura gave the coordinates for. The planet had a sky of blue-ish and red-ish color while the cliffs and ground looked like red volcanic rock that looked like it can turn to dust if you even so touched it. “Doesn’t this place look pretty cool?” Lance tried to make small talk as they were climbing down a small cliff semi jumping off and using the jet pack to float towards the ground. All he got out of Keith was a grunt in response and Lance just rolled his eyes. “What is your deal?!” He asked, finally having enough of it.

Keith semi turned his head to glance at Lance. “What do you mean?” His voice sounding cold and not like Keith at all. He continued walking, just wanting to get the info and go back to the ship where he can be by himself again.

“This,” Lance gestured his arms in the air, “You are ignoring the team, ignoring... me. The end of Lance’s sentence sounded a bit weak. “What’s wrong?” Lance’s voice was threaded with worry. “Not like anyone will hear us our coms our off from the team so you can just talk to me you know.”  Lance let his Bayard dangle in front of him with both hands on his blaster. Keith stopped walking and his shoulders slouched like he was thinking of talking to Lance or not.

After a few moments of silence Keith walked on not even speaking a word to Lance, his shoulders stiffer than before. Lance clicked his tongue in annoyance and walked behind Keith keeping a close eye on him. “You don’t seem to be acting like yourself ever since the last Galra attack and you and red got hit pretty bad.” Lance sounded skeptical like he knows that Keith is hiding something now. After a bit, he let his mind wonder and his guard was down. He snapped to attention, his Bayard pointed as if he was ready to attack at any moment because Keith was nowhere to be found. “Keeeeiiith??” Lance called out looking to the left side and right side of him to see if he wondered off the path. Just moments before he was going to turn his coms on he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck, knocking him down instantly.

“Quiznack!!!” Lance yelped as he hit the ground and a second hit to his head knocking his helmet off his head. “Shit…” he murmured as he struggled to get up into fighting position. “What in the actual fuck Keith?” He growled pointing his bayard at his teammate, at his friend.

“All of this could have been avoided if you just kept. Your. Mouth. Shut.” Keith growled charging at him with his sword only to miss by a hair as Lance jumped to the right putting his shield up.

“Keith, I don’t want to hurt you! What’s gotten into you?” Lance’s voice cracked as he had to dodge another one of Keith’s blows. Blue sent waves of worry to her paladin but Lance assured her that he was going to be alright and that she doesn’t have to worry.

“I… I don’t have to explain anything to you Lance.” Keith huffed out as he attacked Lance again nicking the side of his suit. Watching Lance wince in pain almost made Keith flinch. All would have gone according to plan if Lance just kept his stupid mouth shut and he didn’t have to hear that beautiful voice worry about someone like him. He didn’t deserve it. Didn’t deserve anyone to worry about him.

After a while of fighting the two paladins were worn out and battered. Keith lost his helmet sometime in the fight and armor not looking so good.  Lance was on the ground panting, armored cracked and bleeding. Tears started to form around the corner of his eyes as he looked up to his fellow, now former, teammate pointing his sword at his face. “K-Keith?”

Looking down at Lance all beaten up and knowing that he was the reason for it put a knot in his chest. “I’m… I’m sorry Lance.” Tears now starting to form in the former red paladin’s eyes as he thought of what to do next. He can’t kill Lance, he loves him too much for that.  That’s probably why it hurts more than it should. No, he’ll just injure him bad enough that he won’t be able to follow him. “I’m sorry.” Those where the last words he spoke to Lance before he swung down his sword as Lance was trying to get up. His scream was something he won’t ever forget. Tears streaming down his face he turned around and fled, heading to the pod and escaping before the other can get to him, planning to ditch the pod on a planet so they can’t track him.

Lance crawled to his helmet switching the coms on and frantically yelled. “Shiro! Hunk! Pidge! Anyone! I-I need help, I’m badly w-wounded and losing consciousness. K-Keith he...” His words trailed off as his world turned darker and darker. The last thing he heard was his team screaming towards him needing, wanting him to respond. The last feeling, he felt was blue sending worried and panic vibes then as if she was trying to and reassure him she as sending him calming ones. The last thought was why would Keith betray and try to kill him. Then the world felt cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance survives and Keith's a traitor. Lance doesn't want to fully believe it. When they go under attack Lance takes it upon himself to find Keith and get some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright!! Here is chapter two that the wonderful galaxiesandfairies did!!! Check out their tumblr!! Her art and writing is absolutely amazing!! I can't express how happy I am that she wrote a chapter for this fic! 
> 
> I tried really hard for the summery!

Keith ran, He ran to the pod they had used to get to this planet. Keith didn’t even look back, he just climbed into the pod, disabled the tracking mechanism and took off. _‘He’ll live...They’ll come after him...I didn’t kill him...Oh god...Please don’t die...I’m so sorry, but it had to be done…’_ Keith thought to himself as he flew off to a different planet where there was someone waiting for him.

That said someone just so happening to be a galra soldier.

 

It had been almost a week since the incident, After the team got word that Lance was injured they had sent shiro and Hunk after him, Hunk had taken his lion incase they needed to fight, while Shiro had taken a pod. Shiro was quick to getting to Lance’s side after tracking his helmet, the only problem was, Lance won’t wake up, he had lost too much blood from the last attack Keith made at him. The first thing Shiro did was check for a pulse, it was there, faint but still there, Shiro sighed in relief and quickly picked him up and then made his way back to the pod.

 

Hunk tried tracking Keith but it was a lost cause considering it said that he was still on the planet but the only thing he could find was the abandoned helmet, Keith was nowhere to be found, Hunk couldn’t even track the pod he had used to get away due to the tracking systems to be down, but right now Keith wasn’t their primary concern, Lance was, They needed to get Lance into a healing pod and fast.

 

Both Hunk and Shiro made it back to the castle with haste and wasted no time getting Lance into the healing suit and sticking him into a pod, and now a week later Lance finally emerged the pod and fell directly into Hunks unsuspecting arms. “Lance!” Once Hunk got over the shock of Lance suddenly emerging from the pod he quickly pulled him into a tight hug. “Hunk? What happened? Where is everyone?”

 

“Me and Shiro found you on that planet, you almost died Lance, If we were any longer getting you in that pod… you… you would have... “ Hunk choked on his words as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. “Hey! Hey It’s okay! I’m right here see! I’m alive!” Lance gave Hunk a small grin. “Yeah, Sorry.” hunk smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes. “So where is everyone else?” Lance asked once again.

 

“They’re in the control room, trying to locate Keith, we never found him on that planet with you.” Hunk said as he walked with Lance back to his room so he could change back into his regular clothes.

 

Lance frowned and made a sound almost of a grunt and a scoff, his expression turned into a scowl but his eyes were laced with complete and utter sadness, and Hunk didn’t not miss it. “Hey, you alright?”   
  
“Keith is a traitor, He’s the reason I was in that pod in the first place..” Lance looked down and spoke again “ Let me change and I’ll tell you more when I meet up with you and everyone else, Just go back to the control room, I’ll be there soon.” Hunk never protested he just squeezed Lance’s shoulder and started on his way back to the control room. Lance sighed and continued his walk back to his room. Once there he grabbed a change of clothes and then headed straight towards the attached bathroom and stepped into the shower after taking off the suit. He let the hot water run over his body as his mind took a detour. _‘Why….Why would Keith betray us, betray me?’_ he ran his hand over his new scar.

 

Keith was on one of the Galra ships dressed in their soldier armour. The galra were planning an attack on the Castle and the paladins. Keith knew this but even so, he was still surprised when he had found out. He doesn’t want to face anyone. He doesn’t want to be on the end of their hatred but he has no choice. “Their ship has been located” Keith heard one of the soldiers say, he took a deep breath and waited.

 

Lance had finally exited his shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and stood in front of the mirror, he wiped away the fog and the first thing he saw was the long scar that started at his shoulder and ran down to the middle of his back. He sighed and looked away, dried himself off and got dressed. Lance made his way to the control room.

 

Everyone turned their heads as the doors opened with a hiss and smiles erupted over their faces as they ran towards the blue paladin and scooping him up in a group hug, even Allura and Coran joined in. Lance smiled brightly as he returned the hug as much as he could. After everyone moved away and gave him some space Pidge spoke up “you really scared us Lance! What happened on that planet?!”

 

Lance looked away slightly as a frown replaced his smile “Keith, He’s a traitor.”  Small gasps were heard from the other paladins after Lance spoke. “How? What happened Lance” Shiro Spoke.

 

“He is the one who injured me, then ran off…I don’t know where he went but I have a very bad feeling that it’s Galra related.” Lance looked up then and looked at everyone.

 

Before anyone could really take in Lance’s words the Castle’s alarms were blaring and Allura was rushing to the scanners. “There’s a Galra ship incoming!” She shouted “Paladins! To your Lions!”

 

“Allura wait! I’m going to sneak onto the ship, I have a feeling Keith could be on it… and if i’m right I want to be the one to confront him.” Lance demanded. Allura nodded hesitantly “Alright but do be careful.”

 

“Don’t worry Pidge equipped my Lions with the same cloaking device as theirs so I can sneak onto the ship undetected.” Lance assured her as he ran off to his Lion. “I hope so Lance” She spoke quietly to herself as Lance left her sight.

 

On the Galra ship Keith had been assigned to take out any Paladin who made it onto the ship. He had watched as the Lions made their way towards them, but there was no blue lion. Keith’s heart stopped and it felt like he couldn’t breathe _‘No...Maybe he’s just slow..’_ Keith waited a little longer but he still never saw the blue Lion exit the Castle… He panicked. _‘No...he can’t be gone..’_ A voice in his head told him to snap out of it, it told him that this is a good thing, they are down one more Paladin, Making them an easier target. Keith didn’t want to listen to the voice, He didn’t want to injure anymore of the people he cares so much about, he’d already killed the most important person to him...or so he thought. Keith had been so lost in thought that he didn’t even register the person sneaking up behind him, not until he was hit with a shot.

 

Keith grunted in pain that now flooded his shoulder and looked towards it’s source only to freeze and widen his eyes. Lance was there, Lance was standing right there in front of him, Bayard raised and a glare etched onto his face. Lance took one look at the armour Keith had on and instantly his glare hardened.

 

“L-Lance..?”

 

“What’s the matter Keith? Actually thought you had killed me? Don’t tell me you feel bad about it..Because right now I wouldn’t be able to believe you” Lance kept his bayard raised as he spoke.

 

Keith narrows his eyes and his expression turns to a scowl, He raised his weapon which happened to be a sword, Lance took another shot but Keith dodged. “Why did you betray us?!” Lance asked as Keith charged towards him, he dodged the attack and shot at Keith once more, this time hitting him in the side. Keith made a sound almost close to a pained cry but not quite. “I had no choice!” Keith shouted.

 

“What the hell does that mean?! Of course you had a choice!” Lance dodged another attack thrown by Keith but it still got him in the hip. He stumbled but quickly found his footing again. “And you chose the path of the enemy. Making you someone I have sworn to defeat.” Shiro’s voice came over the com after Lance finished speaking “Lance! Capture him, I have a feeling Something happened last time Keith was in contact with the Galra…”   
“Sure thing Shiro”   
  
Their fight lasted quite a while, Lance ended up knocking Keith out and was now carrying him back to the blue lion. Once back in the Lion Lance made a beeline for the castle.

  
Keith was scanned for anything abnormal, they had found that the blast that took his lion down during the last attack had a type of magic in it that can control someone and make them think that they have no choice but to obey. Allura knew exactly what to do and after removing the magic Keith was placed into a healing pod, along with Lance. Keith had been fixed but can the friendship between him and Lance be fixed as well?


End file.
